


Team Whimsy fic bomb

by catwalksalone



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 15:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwalksalone/pseuds/catwalksalone
Summary: Waking up fairy. You're doing it *wrong*.





	Team Whimsy fic bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Team Whimsy fic bomb

## Team Whimsy fic bomb

  
by catwalksalone  


Disclaimer: These characters belong to people who are not me. I just borrow them, bend them into awkward positions and leave them out in the sunlight to go yellow.

Author's Notes: Because unicorns and sparkles need to be spread at all opportunities--- This was a Team Whimsy fic bomb all unsuspectingly launched on llassah during the build-up to ds_match 2008.   


Story Notes: Written July, 2008.

* * *

"No," said Ray. 

"No what?" Kowalski demanded, jabbing the star-tipped wand at Ray's face, narrowly missing hooking a nostril with a sharp point. Ray swatted the wand away. 

"You're doing it wrong," said Ray. "Waking up fairy: you're doing it wrong." He waved a hand up and down vaguely, indicating Kowalski's outfit. Stiff tulle skirt sticking out almost at right angles, the material blending into a silky, smooth, sequinned bodice that gaped a little where breasts should have been but weren't. And then the crowning glory, iridescent, paper thin, tiny wings sprouting from just between Kowalski's shoulder blades, so small that they barely grazed the lobes of his ears. Ornamental wings, no use to man or beast. Typical that Kowalski couldn't even get the flying thing right. 

"Whadda you mean, I'm doing it wrong? And also? Can we have a little more 'hey, Ray, turns out you're a fairy, that's gotta be freaky for you, can I assist you in some way that may or may not involve sucking the cock I'm just gonna check you still have?' and a little less 'go directly to jail, do not pass go, do not collect 200 dollars'? Huh?" 

Ray couldn't help but flick his gaze down to Kowalski's tutu, as if there was any chance he could see underneath with all that ... that stuff in the way and caught Kowalski's triumphant expression. He sniffed. 

"Whatever. Waking up fairy, you know. It's the other one." 

"What other one?" asked Kowalski, voice deceptively innocent. 

"You know," said Ray, starting to feel a little embarrassed '" he still wasn't down with all the technical terms '" hey, he'd re-explored his sexuality as he was heading into middle age, what did they want from him anyway? Blood? "Qu ... be ... um ... gay. Waking up fairy is when you go to bed straight and wake up ... not." 

Kowalski grinned, slow and feral and his wings shivered and shimmered and all Ray could think was touch and now. "That explains it," Kowalski said. "I couldn't wake up that kind of fairy because I already was. This must have been a back-up plan." 

"A back-up plan? You're suggesting this had planning?" 

"These things don't just happen, Vecchio. You gotta have a hex or a charm or a something. We should probably get going, check it out." 

"No," said Ray without thought and blinked at his response. 

"You're giving me no again? What'd I do this time?" 

Ray licked his lips, unable to tear his gaze from the space where the strong line of Kowalski's shoulders met the soft, subtle shimmer of his wings. "Nothing. Yet. I just. We could see if you're a fairy godmother. You know, the wishes granting kind." 

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh," said Kowalski, smile spreading even wider and nodding slowly. "We could do that. Try me." 

And Ray did. 

  
 

* * *

End Team Whimsy fic bomb by catwalksalone 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
